


What's a king without an heir?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gavin Free some how ended up as the next heir to the throne. But who would be his queen?





	1. King Geoff's Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, this should be the last fic before the big one. Keep an eye out.

The luck of achievement city had not fallen on Gavin Free's side. With no mother or father to speak of and an orphanage too full, he was banished to the streets at 18. He'd done well for himself up until 21. There was no remorse in the city for a man with no job or home. Winter had arrived quicker than he expected and the cold was much harsher this year. His clothes were near rags and his figure was more than slender. He stood on his usual street corner, trying to sell the flowers that were near dying in the fields outside of the city. Most of the people shoved past him, hissing at him to move as they busied themselves with their day.   
"The king! The king is coming!" A young boy cried running down the street. Gavin shrunk away into a nearby doorwell. The kings horses trotted past. Gavin looked down, trying to avoid their harsh gaze.   
"Halt!" The king cried. The men stopped their horses and Gavin held his breath.   
"You there! Ragged man! Speak your name" King Geoff was glaring at him. Gavin cursed every god in creation.   
"I-it's Gavin sire" He said weakly. The king nodded.   
"How much for a rose?" He said pointing at Gavin's basket.   
"I- for you sire nothing" Gavin said, daring to hold a rose out to the king.   
"Such kindness from a man who clearly has nothing. The people of achievement city should take notice!" The king declared. Gavin's mouth almost twitched into a shy u" The king accepted the rose. Gavin smiled weakly and bowed. The king raised his hand and the horses moved on, King Geoff didn't take his eyes off Gavin until they were long into the distance.   
The night came quickly and Gavin sighed. He curled up in the doorwell he had been selling his flowers in. He shivered. He felt drowsy and not from sleep. He was sure that he would not wake in the morning, and for once, he hoped it would be so. 

"So how are we gonna carry him?" Jeremy asked.   
"I'm sure he's not heavy" Jack said watching over the sleeping man.   
"He looks dead. You sure he's not dead?" Jack knelt down and felt the Brits pulse.   
"He's alive. Just. We should hurry" And with that Jeremy hoisted Gavin up onto Jacks horse along with Jack. Jack held him tight.   
"He's freezing"   
"We must make haste" Jeremy agreed and the pair galloped off into the night.   
The thing about King Geoff was that although he was to be feared, he was incredibly compassionate. He told Queen Griffon of his encounter and with her words of encouragement the King sent his best knights out to collect Gavin. King Geoff had no children of his own and was now too old to bear any with his wife. He saw something in Gavin that he thought might be worthy of his time. He would raise Gavin to be his heir. 

"Geoff I look ridiculous" Gavin whined, pulling at his green robes.   
"You look like a handsome young man"   
"Why do I have to do this?"   
"We need to find you a nice queen Gavin, you must not leave it too late. Not like I did" Geoff said, fixing Gavin's hair.   
"Fine" Gavin sighed. He sat in his throne next to King Geoff and Queen Griffon. A string of ladies walked in. Gavin eyed them carefully.   
"I am Maiden Meg-"   
"No" Gavin said shortly.   
"Why?" Geoff asked curtly.   
"She's got her bloody knockers out already and we're not even courting!"   
"Gavin how dare you speak about a lady like that" Griffon scolded.   
"Sorry Grif but she's not doing it for me" Gavin shrugged, the woman scowled and returned to her place. The next lady stepped forward.   
"I am Maiden Mica. I come from the Trek Kingdom. My father is a well respected man" She said politely. Gavin nodded and smiled. Three other maidens stepped forward. Barbara, Lindsey and Ashley. Gavin spoke to them all very considerately and after they left he exhaled.   
"Geoff, they're all lovely ladies, but they're just not doing it for me" He said sinking down in his chair.   
"Why? Aren't they to your taste?"   
"No- I mean they're all bloody gorgeous. I just didn't feel anything particularly special. If I'm gonna marry a girl, I want to do it right" He said.   
"As you wish. We should host a ball. Invite all the eligible ladies in the kingdom. Perhaps you will find a suitable wife there." Griffon added helpfully.   
"Oh Grif I do love a good party! Gavin exclaimed. Griffon and Geoff exchanged a warm look. Gavin was always so grateful.   
"The it's settled. After our trip to the Funhaus kingdom we will throw a grand ball" Geoff confirmed.   
"Yeah when you off to see them anyways?" Gavin added. Griffon was always so fond of his common nature.   
"We leave within the hour" Geoff said, standing to help his wife to her feet.   
"What am I gonna do? "   
"Stay out of damn trouble!" Geoff chuckled ruffling Gavin's hair.


	2. The Hungry Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets Michael

Gavin watched his new family go and waved. An hour after they left he was already bored. There were still parts of the castle he never went into and now was the perfect time to explore. His stomach growled. Maybe it was time to eat before exploring. He didn't want to bother any of the staff working away and so made his own way to the kitchen. He skipped down the stone stairs and knocked on the door before swinging it open.   
"Hello?" He called. "Hungry Prince here!" He said walking inside.   
"Alright- alright! Just a minute" A jersey voice called. Gavin was almost stunned by the way the man was speaking to someone who just announced himself as a prince. A man covered in flour rounded the corner. Gavin noted how handsome he was. He had short brown curly hair with brown eyes to match. His lace up white shirt was stretching over his muscles and Gavin couldn't help but stare.   
"Hello love" Gavin said with a charming grin.   
"Prince Gavin- sorry I didn't know it was you-"   
"Many princes come knocking at your door?" He teased   
"No- sorry I didn't think. You shouldn't be down here- royalty shouldn't be in the kitchen quarters"   
"Not really royalty though am I?" Gavin said jumping up and sitting on one of the sides. Michael watched him with awe.   
"I- I mean- I guess?"   
"What's your name?" Gavin said picking up and apple and taking a huge bite out of it, juices running down his chin.   
"Michael, sir"   
"Bloody hell don't sir me. Call me Gavin"   
"Okay Gavin" Michael said with a small smile.   
"You're handsome, did you know that?" Gavin said chewing his way through his apple casually. Michael was taken aback.   
"No? I- I don't know?"   
"You got a bird?"   
"A bird? I mean we can't keep pets in the kitchen quarters-"   
"No! A bird! A girl!" Gavin laughed throwing his half eaten apple in the rubbish pale.   
"I- uh- no- it's uh-" Michael rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Do you want one?" Gavin said swallowing the last of his apple and wiping his mouth.   
"I- No" Michael said, nodding to himself quietly   
"Do you want a bloke?"   
"A what?"   
"A bloke! A man" Gavin said wiggling his eyebrows and jumping down.   
"Y'know we don't have to talk about this right now? It's not appropriate to talk about such matters with the Prince of achievement city" Michael said, looking at Gavin.   
"Oooh! Michael's got a dirty secret" Gavin sang   
"Don't!" Michael said almost panicked. Gavin laughed.   
"Your secret is safe with me little Michael" He grinned. Michael rubbed his neck again.   
"I mean I don't know what you're talking about but okay-" He said, Gavin winked at him.   
"Right I'm off. Places to snoop around. Stay pretty Michael" He sang running up the stairs. Michael blinked for a few seconds after the door closed.   
"What the fuck just happened?" 

The days following their first encounter Gavin visited Michael every day.   
"Michael. Would you rather have King Geoff cut off both your arms or both your legs" Gavin said one day lying on the counter. Michael was busy making pies for the kings return.   
"Neither!"   
"You have to pick!" Gavin cried   
"Fine! My legs. I'd still want my hands to feel and shit" Michael said putting the pies in the oven. Gavin smirked and watched him.   
"Is that right?"   
"Why you gotta make it dirty?" Michael laughed.   
"I didn't!" Gavin said with a grin. Michael sighed and leaned on the counter next to him.   
"So the big ball in a few days. Get the pick of all the ladies in the land" Michael teased   
"Oh shut up! You know I don't want to do that"   
"Is it like the marriage thing? Or just the attention thing? I mean I know it's not the attention thing- so it's the marriage thing right?" Michael teased   
"I dunno. Yeah the marriage thing. I'm 21, I don't want to marry someone and have babies yet"   
"Must be hard. Being a prince, having a shitload of money" Michael teased. Gavin threw some flour in Michaels direction.   
"Oh you did not!"   
"I did!" Gavin cackled. A chase ensued in which Michael scampered around the kitchen after Gavin until he caught him and pinned him to the table.   
"Gotcha" He said with a devilish grin. Gavin looked up and smirked.   
"Now what?" He asked with an innocence that Michael couldn't help but find attractive. Gavin's heart pounded against his chest. He moved his hands and blushed.  
"I should get back to making that bread" Gavin sat up.   
"Yeah- I should probably go too. Geoff and Grif are back today"   
"Oh. Right yeah" Michael said nodding.   
"Uh- bye Michael" Gavin said smiling before disappearing up the stairs. Michael cursed under his breath.   
"I should get back to making bread" He said mimicking himself "Idiot"   
Gavin walked down the corridors and shook his head. He didn't like Michael. He had to find a wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madqueenfuckingmogar.tumblr.com


	3. The Midnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin doesn't want to find a wife

"Right Geoff this shirt is too tight" Gavin complained tugging at the collar.  
"Hush Gavin, you're wearing this to impress not for comfort" Geoff said, fixing Gavin's hair again, Gavin pulled away.   
"You look very handsome Gavin. You're sure to find a wife tonight" Griffon said with a smile. Geoff took out a wooden box and handed it to Gavin.   
"We wanted to wait a while but tonight seems appropriate. Please, open it" Geoff said with a huge smile. Gavin opened the wooden box to find a golden crown sitting inside of it.   
"Geoff... it's beautiful. I love it"   
"Here" Geoff said placing it on Gavin's head carefully.   
"What if I don't find a wife?" Gavin said quietly.   
"You will my boy, you will" Geoff said patting Gavin's shoulder. 

The night was long and Gavin was getting bored, his guests are and drank and now it was time for the dancing. A large orchestra played tunes of joy and the huge dance floor of their great hall was filled in minutes. Geoff and Griffon sat and watched as their guests danced merrily. Gavin spent his time dancing just as Griffon had taught him and talking to women. After a while their faces blurred into one. Gavin felt miserable. Then an idea struck him. When a steady waltz was playing throughout the room and Gavin was sure his new parents were busying themselves talking to their friends, he slipped away. He wasn't sure if it was the wine or the music that had him so excited but he made his way down to the kitchen. He rapped on the door.   
"Michael? Michael?" He whispered. "Michael open the bloody door!" he said a little louder. Michael opened the door in his underwear and a ragged shirt.   
"Gavin? It's past midnight-"   
"Hello, Hi, yeah can I just?" he said walking inside and closing the door. Michael turned and watched him   
"Nice crown" He smirked   
"Yeah it's lovely, look I don't really have a lot of time- do you fancy me?"   
"Do I what?"   
"Oh my god- do you like me? Do you find me attractive"   
"I- well, yeah but-   
"Would you let me kiss you?"   
"Kiss me?"   
"Yeah. Kiss you"   
"Gavin I'm just-"   
"Would you?" Gavin said impatiently.   
"Yeah-" Michael said trying to finish his protest but Gavin's lips were already on his. It was short and sweet, but Michael's head rushed. Gavin pulled back.   
"That was lovely, I- bloody hell-" Michael had grabbed him carefully and pushed him against the wall. He kissed him again, it was better this time. It was passionate and it was needed. Gavin kissed back with the same enthusiasm. An involuntary noise escaped his throat. His hands held Michael's shoulders as Michael's had already found his rooted in Gavin's hair. When the pair broke for air Gavin opened his eyes, his pupils blown. Michael was watching him with a lustful hunger that made Gavin's insides burn.   
"Yeah. S'what I thought" He nodded.   
"What?" Michael said, catching his breath   
"I think I might have a dirty little secret too" Gavin said with a mischievous smile. Michael laughed breathlessly.   
"I have to go. I'm so sorry, they're going to notice soon" Gavin apologised.   
"I know. Go." Michael said, understanding Gavin's predicament. Gavin turned to leave but Michael grabbed him and span him around.   
"Just one more?"   
"For good luck?"   
"Yeah. That." Michael said kissing him again. Gavin didn't want to stop. Michael darted his tongue into Gavin's mouth. Gavin groaned.   
"We should stop" He said between kisses.   
"Then stop" Michael said, running his thumb over Gavin's hip  
"You stop" Gavin groaned into his mouth.   
"Make me" Michael said with a smirk, biting onto Gavin's lip.   
"Alright- alright" Gavin said pulling back.   
"I really do have to stop now" He said with a shy smile.   
"Seeya" Michael said with a grin.   
Gavin slipped back into the room and continued to talk to the women in the room.   
When the night was over and Geoff was far over merry the three sat in their lounge.   
"So? Any potentials?" Griffon asked hopefully.   
"I liked that brown haired girl that we saw the other day. She looked nice again tonight"   
"Mica? She's so sweet"   
"Yeah. She's cool. I dunno though, I'll have a think"   
"Alright. Me and Griffon are out of the city in a few days so you'll have plenty of time to think." Geoff slurred.   
"How long this time?" Gavin asked Griffon   
"Not sure, it could be up to a month. Things aren't too well in the Funhaus kingdom. He must help them" She said beckoning to Geoff.   
"Alright loves, I'm going to bed. Goodnight"   
"Night Gavvy."   
"I uh- I love you guys" Gavin said with a smile before leaving the room.   
"Geoff. Finding that boy was the best thing you ever did" Griffon said curling into her husband   
"I know. I'm so great" Geoff grinned. Griffon couldn't help but laugh. 

 

Three days. It was three whole days before they left. Gavin waved goodbye and waited a good ten minutes before rushing to his room. He fixed his hair, he checked his teeth and his breath before strolling down to the kitchen. He knocked on the door. Another chef opened it.   
"Sir Gavin!" He exclaimed. Gavin was quick to think.   
"The chef that prepared my ball meal. Where is he?"   
"Michael- I shall fetch him sire."   
"Good. Clear the other chefs quarters. I must speak with him in private. He is to arrange my next grand feast and I will not be disturbed" Gavin snapped. The chef nodded and ran around collecting other members from the kitchen and leaving. When Gavin heard the door close he called out.   
"Where's Michael hiding?" his voice was a singsong. He heard Michael stifle a laugh. He walked through the kitchen and into the back room. The chefs quarters were smaller than he expected. It almost reminded him of the orphanage. Beds all lined up in rows.   
"Michael?" He called teasingly.   
"Oh well, I guess I'll go" He said, turning away from the room to find Michael stood right behind him. He screamed with laughter as Michael picked him up. They kissed again. Gavin groaned.   
"Hi" He said pressing his foreheads to Michael's.   
"You won't be disturbed huh?" Michael said kissing at Gavin's lips lightly.  
"Do you want an audience?" Gavin giggled. Michael carried him to his little bed and laid him down, climbing over him like a predator. Gavin's breathing hitched. Michael kissed up Gavin's arm to his neck. He stopped there for a while, nipping at the skin.   
"Michael" Gavin breathed. Michael groaned at the sound of Gavin calling his name.   
"I want to-" Gavin continued. Michael hushed him gently.   
"We don't have to rush anything" Michael said caressing Gavin's cheek.   
"But-"   
"I know. But let's make it more than that huh?"   
"Yeah, that'd be nice. Will you hold me?"   
"Sure" Michael said climbing off Gavin and pulling him into an embrace. Gavin buried his head in Michael's chest.   
"M'sleepy" Gavin mumbled after a while  
"Mm" Michael mumbled. The pair drifted into an easy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madqueenfuckingmogar.tumblr.com/ask


	4. The Diamond Sword Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff had to go back for that damn diamond sword

"Did we have to go all the way back for your damn diamond sword?" Griffon said stomping up the stairs.   
"Yes! It's all about appearance" Geoff said. As they entered they watched all the chefs gathering by the kitchen door.   
"What's the meaning of this?" Geoff boomed. The chefs explained that Gavin had to speak to Michael. Geoff huffed. His son was always causing trouble. He stomped down the stairs to the kitchen, Griffon followed nervously.   
"Gavin?" He called. Griffon saw the door to the quarters ajar. She touched Geoff's arm and motioned him. Geoff walked to the door and swung it open.   
He and griffon saw the two men, curled up in each other's arms. Gavin was wearing a sleepy smile. Michael looked peaceful.   
"Gavin?" he said, loud enough to make the pair startle.   
"Geoff- Geoff- I can explain-" He said scrambling away from Michael. Michael sat upright and stared like a deer in a headlight.   
"Gavin what is this?" Geoff said, more confused than angry.   
"I- I-. He stopped and sighed. He rubbed his eyes, still dozy from sleep.   
"I can't marry a woman" He concluded. Griffon met Geoff's side.   
"A kitchen boy? Out of all the men you chose. You pick a kitchen boy."   
"Don't you dare talk about him like that" Gavin snapped, standing tall.   
"Gavin. This is not good. You chose to lie with a man, an image which is still considered to be frowned upon in many kingdoms. But not only that. You pick a peasant. What about your heir?" He hissed.   
"You are forgetting where I come from. I was a homeless boy. A peasant! And you picked me from the street when I was at my lowest to be your heir.I am not your son. And if you talk about Michael like that again, I swear, I don't want to be" Gavin roared. His eyes were glazed with anger and he was panting. Michael touched his shoulder. Gavin turned slightly, his expression softening.   
"Remember who you're talking to" Michael said with an air of gentleness. Geoff watched the two.   
"I will discuss this with you later. You are to return to your room."   
"I shan't " Gavin challenged.   
"You shall" Geoff said, his eye twitching with fury.   
"Then I shall take him with me!" Gavin shouted. He grabbed Michael's hand and stormed up the stairs. Michael followed him quickly.   
"Gavin! You bring that boy back down here now!" Geoff screamed.   
"Never!" He shouted. The staff stared. The chefs stared. Everyone stared. Gavin made his way through the castle with Michael and to his room locking the door behind him. 

He sighed and sat on his bed.   
"He's right Gav. I'm a nobody"   
"So am I" Gavin replied holding his hand. "And he brought me here and made me a prince. I'm doing no different. He's out of line"   
"He's your father"   
"He is not!"   
"Gavin. He's your father" Michael said squeezing Gavin's hand. "If he says no then we must listen, he is the king. I was a fool to think I could have you"   
"Don't talk like that. Don't give up on something that could change this city. I want to know you, I want to sleep with you by my side. You might feel like nothing but I can already feel that you're going to be my everything" Michael smiled, almost shy.   
"Okay. We do this together" 

Griffon was silent on the way up to their room. Geoff was almost to angry to notice. He slammed the door shut and Griffon stood staring at him.   
"How dare he embarrass me in front of my people. How dare he defy me! How dare he-"   
"How dare he? How dare he?!" Griffon strode towards Geoff, her nostrils flared. "How dare YOU! How dare you speak to our son like that. How dare you think about this city before you think about him! He was petrified! You made him feel embarrassed for lying with another man when we have always spoken about how our kingdom is open and our people are free to do as they please! How dare you think of heirs. You took him in and raised him as your own and what? He cannot do the same thing! I would never challenge you in front of our people like he did but I swear Geoff. If you don't fix this I will make sure they understand whose side I stand on. I am ashamed of you on so many levels right now I can barely look at you. Did you even stop to think about what he might be feeling? This is so new to him. Did you see the way he looked at that boy?! Did you?! He has never wanted a wife. He has been trying to please us for months now, trying to keep us happy. We never even asked him what he wanted! Now I am going to go upstairs and I'm going to introduce myself to the boy he is sitting with. I suggest you take some damn time to yourself and do the same" She spat. She left the room swiftly. Geoff stepped backwards and blinked hard. This was one of the reasons he loved his wife. 

There was a soft knock at the door. Gavin recognised it immediately.   
"Grif, please, just leave us alone" He sounded tired.   
"I would like to talk with you Gavin. It's just me"  
"No-" Michael was already unlocking the door and letting Griffon inside.   
"Thank you" She said, standing in front of him. "My, what a handsome young man. Now I'm sure you've seen me before now, but I am Griffon. You may call me that. What is your name?" She said holding out her hand for Michael to shake. Michael took her hand pressed a kiss to the back of it gently before bowing. Griffon smiled and made an impressed sound.   
"Michael" He released her hand and offered her a chair. She sat down and smiled gratefully.   
"Thank you. Now Michael, I see you have taken an interest in my son Gavin, is that correct?" Michael joined Gavin sitting on the edge of the bed and nodded.   
"Yes ma'am" He said taking Gavin's hand. Gavin smiled fondly.   
"I see. How do I know that this interest is not just a ploy to be affiliated with a future king?" She asked politely. Michael smiled a little.   
"Well you see, the thing is- I was almost ashamed of who I was before I met him. And now- I feel different. I want people to see us together. Not for fame or fortune- just because I feel proud to have met someone as kind and funny and- as gorgeous as he is. In the short amount if time I've known him, I've felt more comfortable with myself than I have my whole life" Michael said, his attention moving from Griffon to Gavin as he spoke. Gavin blushed slightly.   
"You are a very genuine man Michael and I am sorry for the way my husband spoke about you"   
"So am I" A voice came from behind them. Geoff was standing at the door.   
"You uh- you heard all that?" Michael mumbled.   
"Stand up" Geoff commanded. Gavin shot Griffon a look, who was almost as on edge as he was. Michael stood up, back straight and head held high.   
"With all due respect sir. I will not apologise for the feelings I have towards your son" Michael said, with some force behind his words.   
"I don't ever expect you to. Call me Geoff" He said, extending his hand. Michael shook it firmly.   
"A firm handshake, perhaps achievement city will be safe in these hands" He said nodding at Griffon who nodded back gently.   
"I would certainly like to find out" Michael said smiling back so Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madqueenfuckingmogar.tumblr.com/ask


	5. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one guys, it was nice to write

Michael could not stop pulling the collar of his shirt.   
"Can pack that in? You're really getting in my nerves now" Gavin said, adjusting his own shirt.   
"Gavin, fuck off. I'm so damn nervous"   
"So am I you dope!"   
"This is all your fault"   
"My fault? How is any of this my fault?"   
"You walked into that damn kitchen five years ago and called me handsome and now look where we are" Michael hissed   
"Piss off Michael you'd been perving over me for years! That was a wet dream come true" Gavin snorted. Michael pushed him. Griffon entered with Geoff.   
"Are you two ready?"   
"No"   
"Nope"   
"Tough. We must go" Geoff said opening the doors to the grand hall. It was Michael and Gavin's coronation. The entire of achievement city gathered in and around the halls and for miles out of the castle to witness the event. The ceremony was long and Michael and Gavin stayed perfectly still as each of them were crowned. Geoff and Griffon had decided they would quite like to see two kings rule the city before they were too old to remember. Gavin and Michael has graciously accepted the offer and the pair were now staring at the people of achievement city. Their people. The crowd roared as the ceremony came to its close and Gavin stood alongside Michael to address them. 

"People of achievement city. Today we send a message across the country. Across the world. That our city, is the city of love. Our city; is the city of acceptance!" He cried. The people roared. Michael stepped forward.   
"We will show the other kingdoms that it doesn't matter where you come from, what matters is where you are right now. Our city will change, but it will be for the better. King Geoff and Queen Griffon will never be forgotten, and their work will not waiver. But now, we try harder. We push more. We encourage kindness in every corner and love on every doorstep. Hold out your hand and not your sword. Show the kingdoms that we are different!" The crowd screamed again. Gavin stepped next to Michael.   
"But let us make them understand that this acceptance and kindness does not make us weak. It makes us stronger. It makes us fight harder, because we love harder. We will win more wars, because we are more united. We are going to be the best city we can be. Because we are going to do this, together" He said taking Michael's hand.   
"Let us celebrate!" Michael roared. The people cheered louder than ever. Music began to play and people began to dance. Geoff and Griffon stood and watched as the new Kings looked upon the crowds of their people, leaning against each other and whispering things that only they could hear.   
"I think we made a wonderful choice, Geoff. It's a new day in achievement city" Geoff chuckled and held his wife around the waist, smiling at the two kings.  
"It sure is Griffon, it sure is"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madqueenfuckingmogar.tumblr.com/ask

**Author's Note:**

> Madqueenfuckingmogar.tumblr.com/ask 
> 
> I love y'all.   
> Also Trump is a dickhead.   
> I'm not sorry


End file.
